The urge of wrath
by alberto12
Summary: Noah(wrath) is angered for not being able to absorb the kishin and plans to punish Gopher in an unexpected way to calm his wrath. Noah x Gopher


Gopher hugs his knees looking up at his master as he paced back and forth, muttering to himself. Noah stops for a second and turns to Gopher, angry look on his face. "Stand up!" Gopher obeys and quickly gets to his feet. Noah grasps him by the collar of his shirt and frowns. "You're pathetic! Thanks to you, I wasn't able to absorb the power of the Kishin!" Gopher gulps and opens his mouth to speak. "I'm s-sorry Noah-sama…" Noah grits his teeth. "Sorry doesn't cut it! We have nothing! We're screwed, you idiot!"

Tears swell down Gopher's eyes and enormous guilt overcomes him. "I'm sorry I failed you Noah-sama…please punish me…I deserve it."Noah gives Gopher a curios look. "Punishment? Hmph! I think so!" Noah shoves Gopher towards a tree and grips his neck. A small yelp escapes Gopher's mouth as he closes his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst. A wide grin appears on Noah's face, pleased that Gopher was afraid. A sudden urge overcomes Noah as he slowly starts to unbutton Gopher's shirt. Gopher opens his eyes widely and looks at Noah alarmingly. "W-What are you doing, Noah-sama…?" "Shut up!" Noah snarls. Gopher keeps his mouth shut, half of him confused and afraid, while the other half completely obedient and enjoying every second of it.

As Noah finishes unbuttoning Gopher's shirt, he slowly slides it off. Gopher flushes a deep red and does nothing to stop his master from continuing. Noah licks his lips as he gently runs his fingers through his minion's neck, feeling the soft, warm skin. Gopher bites down on his lower lip, trying to conceal his own moans. _Please take me, Noah-sama, _Gopher thinks to himself as Noah's warm breath was now on his neck, his lips only inches from him. Noah proceeds to nibble on Gopher's neck, softly sucking on his delicate, soft skin. Gopher gives a slight gasp as he holds onto his master, succumbing to his pleasure. "Noah-sama…ahh…" Seeing how Gopher was enjoying the treatment, Noah frowns. "This is a punishment, you fool…don't think I'll allow you to enjoy this!" With those words, Gopher feels Noah's arms roughly grip his waist. Noah quickly leans towards Gopher's face and begins to bite his ear. Gopher gives a slight whimper in pain and pleasure as he shuts his eyes tightly, allowing his master to do as he pleases.

In a manner of moments, Noah turns to Gopher's lips and roughly presses his lips against his, barely giving his minion any time to breath. Wanting to please his master, Gopher licks Noah's lips and hears him give a slight grunt of approval, causing Gopher to blush deeply. By this moment, Noah was hard. He could feel it in his pants, twitching slightly and giving a throbbing sensation. Noah slides his tongue into his minion's mouth, swirling his tongue around, and hearing Gopher give a slight moan.

Not wanting to give Gopher too much pleasure, he pulls out and whispers "Suck me dry!" Gopher blushes darker than ever before but gives a nervous nod as he slowly sits upon his knees, placing his hands by his master's crotch. Noah slightly throws his head back and closes his eyes, waiting for Gopher to continue. As he unzips Noah's pants, his hard and rather large cock emerges, pointing forward towards Gopher's mouth. Lickings his lips nervously, Gopher places his mouth upon the head of his master's cock. A soft sigh escapes Noah's lips as he feels Gopher on him. Slowly and steadily, Gopher begins bobbing his head back and forth, taking in his master's large cock little by little. As he becomes more accustomed to the feeling, Gopher quickly begins to speed up, sucking on Noah's cock even faster and swirling his tongue around the head, determined to make his master cum. Noah gives a groan as he feels Gopher speed up and then lets out a gasp before ejaculating in his minion's mouth. Gopher smirks slightly as he feels his master's thick cum in his mouth. After swallowing Noah's warm cum, Gopher pulls his master's cock out of his mouth and begins to stroke it eagerly. Noah huffs heavily as he feels his cock twitch with anticipation in wanting to go inside of Gopher. Looking up at Noah, Gopher licks his lips, waiting for his master to tell him what to do next.

"Bend over, Gopher…" Those words were all it took for Gopher to obey and get on all fours, awaiting his master to enter him. Noah gets upon his knees as he quickly pulls off Gopher's pants and grasps his behind. "Ahh…Oh master…" Gopher gives a slight moan as he feels his master touch him. Wanting to prepare Gopher for what was about to happen, Noah takes a finger and slowly inserts it inside of his tight virgin hole. Gopher winces slightly as Noah does this, the feeling being a bit uncomfortable for him. A slight yelp escapes Gopher's mouth as Noah slides another finger inside of him, pain shooting up through his behind. A smirk appears on Noah's lips as he moves his fingers back and forth, inside of Gopher. Clenching his fists and feeling the fingers loosen up his tight hole; Gopher gives an unpleasant whimper of pain. Noah slowly pulls his fingers out of him and carefully inserts his massive cock inside him.

Gopher whimpers in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he feels his master inside of him. Gripping his waist, Noah begins to thrust into Gopher, moving his cock along his minion's hole which was still seemingly tight. Gopher gasps as he feels Noah's huge, rock hard cock penetrating him. "Noah-sama! M-More!" Hearing his minion plead for more, Noah picks up speed, slamming himself among Gopher's behind. Gopher squeals loudly as tears brim in his eyes and he rides Noah's cock. Grunting occasionally and giving off loud groans, Noah throws his head back as he feels himself come close. Panting loudly and giving soft moans, Gopher tightens up as he feels his master release his fluid inside of him. "Master! Fill me!" Noah growls as he rams Gopher's ass with his hard, wet cock. Gopher cries out in pleasure as he feels a warm sensation in his behind. Noah tilts his head back and moans Gopher's name before pulling out and panting slightly.

Gopher feels enormous relief as his master comes out of him, his behind feeling strange after what just happened. Noah grins widely as he stares at Gopher. "What did you think of your punishment?" Gopher blushes and smiles weakly. "I think I need to be punished more often, Noah-sama…" Noah smirks, amused of his words. "Well next time I won't be so gentle! Got that!?" Gopher nods quickly. "Y-Yes! Of course, Noah-sama!" With that, Noah smiles to himself, pleased that he has found a way to calm his anger.


End file.
